


How it Should Have Ended

by Pokejedservo



Category: Ikki Tousen | Battle Vixens
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Well Ladies & Gents I did say I was going to dabble into doing a "How it should have Ended" story so I will make my first subject be the anime series Ikki-Tousen Great Guardians. However I will be handling other different subjects in the future as well.





	How it Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Some slight spoilers for the Ikki-Tousen GG series.)
> 
> Well Ladies & Gents I did say I was going to dabble into doing a "How it should have Ended" story so I will make my first subject be the anime series Ikki-Tousen Great Guardians. While some parts of this story may be seen as spoilers for this series watching this particular Ikki-Tousen is not absolutely necessary to have any idea what is going on here. Anyways in this story Hakufu finds a slightly sad Chuubou as she tells Hakufu that Koukin rejected Chuubou because of his feelings for his cousin Hakufu. In which Hakufu has had it and gives Koukin a lecture why she won't date him for several reasons (such as they are cousins for example).
> 
> Oh yes and you can see this in a visual comic like style here at...
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/EvwVWbl

How it should’ve Ended Ikki-Tousen Great Guardians

(Our Heroine Hakufu Sonsaku is being approached by Chuubou Sonken and Koukin Shuuyu but Hakufu is rather concerned as she notices Chuubou’s rather melancholic expression on her face.)

Hakufu: Oh Chuubou what’s wrong, you look so sad.

Chuubou: Oh well… it’s… it’s nothing.

Hakufu: Now, now Chuubou none of that, after all what we have been through ever since you came into our lives recently you’ve become very dear to us. So please Chuubou I’m here for you so if there is anything wrong you can tell me, okay?

Chuubou: Alright Hakufu well you see just moments ago I was telling Koukin how I felt about him but he… he rejected me.

Hakufu: What, but why? (Then she angrily looks at Koukin.) Alright Koukin, why would you reject a really pretty girl like Chuubou here?

Koukin: Easy there Hakufu I can explain! You… you see I told her that while I appreciate her feelings but… but I told her that I couldn’t return her feelings because of how I feel about you. I’m sure you understand right Chuubou?

(Then Hakufu was shocked at this revelation and is quickly fuming in rage.)

Chuubou: Yes I do understand Koukin, oh Hakufu you are a lucky girl.

Hakufu (under her breath): Yeah… lucky.

Koukin: There you see Hakufu she understands so there is no harm done right… right?

Hakufu: Grrr… KOUKIN YOU DUMMY!

Koukin & Chuubou (shocked): WHA?!

Koukin: Wha… what brought this on?!

Hakufu: You know what brought this on you stupid dummy! You had a really good thing going on with Chuubou so why did you have to go and ruin that?

Koukin: Oh c’mon Hakufu there was nothing going on between us we were just being friendly.

Hakufu: Liar! You two were acting so lovey dovey around each other ever since we first met so why are you brushing her off now?

Chuubou: Hakufu, I… I don’t understand why are you so angry? Why do you really not want to date Koukin?

Koukin: Yeah Hakufu why do you not want to date me?!

Hakufu: Really Koukin, really? Why would I never want to date you huh? Oh gee I dunno for starters… WE’RE RELATED! Isn’t that right cousin?

KoukinL S…s…so what if we’re related! It’s not like it matters or anything!

Hakufu: Excuse me?! Eh yeah it does! Koukin if I ever do get married to a guy and become a mommy I kind of want to make sure my baby doesn’t get birth defects in the process. I’m kind of funny that way!

Koukin (thinking): Oh sure she payed attention in Biology Class, of all the times she could be smart it had to be now.

Koukin: Eh well Hakufu that doesn’t… always happen, it’s kind of like Prison Rape sure it does happen but not as much as people think it does.

Chuubou: Is that true?

Hakufu: Sort of but it doesn’t matter but still Koukin you and Chuubou had a really good thing going so why did you have to mess that up over me huh?

Koukin: *sigh* Alright I admit I may’ve been interested in Chuubou before but that was when we both thought that she was your long lost sister. But when we found that she is not your sister, in fact she is not even related at all that is when I realized I should refocus my intentions on you.

Hakufu: Wait what? Okay Koukin let me get this straight; you and Chuubou were acting all lovey-dovey but the moment you realize that she is not related you immediately lose interest? *sigh* Oh Koukin you are one sick puppy.

Koukin: Hey who are you calling a Sick Puppy?

Hakufu: No your right that would be an insult to Puppies!

Koukin: Oh c’mon Hakufu so I… I kind of want to keep things in the family that is not so strange… right?

Hakufu: Oh Koukin if I wasn’t interested in girls before I would SO be now, in fact I’m starting to wonder if I should go girls only from now on.

Koukin: Oh really?

Hakufu: Yeah, in fact Koukin if you’re not going to do date Chuubou then I will! *has her arm around Chuubou* In fact Chuubou forget what I said before you would be way better off with me than Koukin.

Chuubou (slightly flustered): Oh… really?

Hakufu (getting very close to Chuubou feeling her up): Oh yes Chuubou, I’m feeling really confident that I would be way better in bed than that wimpy little creep Koukin. Trust me my dear Son-chan I would easily prefer to have sex with a sweet and shapely cutie like you than creepy wimpy dummy Koukin for sure; then again I would love to pleasure you anyway my dear sweet sexy Chuubou.

Chuubou (really flustered): Oh… oh my… oh Hakufu I… I don’t know what to say…

Koukin (slack jawed & flustered): Duh… I… I… I… I… I… *regains his composure* Hey wait a minute Hakufu since when were you into girls so much?

Hakufu: Boy you haven’t been attentive lately, have you Koukin? I have been trying to flirt with Mou-chan but sadly she has been able to resist my attempts at seducing her.

Koukin: Well Hakufu, Ryomou is probably not like that, ever thought of that?

Hakufu: Oh I wouldn’t be too sure of that Koukin, I’ve heard stories that Mou-chan has quite the history with Fu-chin, also I kind of suspect that Mou-chan may’ve had some fun with my Mom.

Koukin: Aunt Goei? Are you sure she would ever do anything with Ryomou like that? 

Hakufu: I’m not 100% sure but I do have my reasons. After all it’s been years since the last time my mom was with a guy regardless if they are a grown man or a high school boy so she is probably getting desperate. So I wouldn’t be too surprised if she tries to have sex with High School girls since she has no luck in doing that with High School boys. *beat* Oh but don’t worry Chuubou I’ll try to make sure my mom doesn’t try anything on you.

Chuubou: Eh thank you Hakufu, though we should probably try to convince your mother to only go for people about her age.

Hakufu: Your welcome my dear Chuubou, and that is true, though Fu-Chin was the one who got me to consider thinking about girls. Oh I remember how she used to fondle me so well.

Koukin: Wait a minute Hakufu did… you and Ryofu ever… well… you know.

Hakufu: Have sex? *sigh* Well sadly no the thought has crossed my mind and I’m really sure it crossed hers. But we haven’t had the chance to do that in the main story… *has a cat-like smile* though there is always the Omakes though.

Koukin: Hmm, pardon?

Hakufu: Eh what I mean is… no, but now Kan-chan on the other hand is a different story.

Koukin: Wait Kanu? 

Hakufu: Ah yes just the other day I kind of felt bad about all the times I got her angry and she fought me so I tried to apologize to her and it went well… *lewd grin* in fact it went really well.

(Now we begin the flashback.)

Hakufu: Oh Kan-Chan as must as I do like a good fight I have noticed that you seem to be really angry every time you attack me & we fight. I’m sorry Kan-Chan; I really do like you so I didn’t mean to make you angry so much lately.

Kanu: *sigh* It’s alright Hakufu in fact I’m the one who should apologize. All those times were just misunderstandings, it’s just that I was afraid that you were my rival for my dear Ryuubi’s love so I couldn’t help but lash out.

Hakufu: I see… ah so you’re in love with Ryuubi? 

Kanu: *sigh* Yes that is true…

Hakufu: Aw, well I can see why you would really like Ryuubi there Kan-Chan.

Kanu (glare): Oh really?

Hakufu: Oh uh… what I meant is because she is such a sweet and kind girl who I would never want to steal from you heh heh… though Kan-Chan you could just have some fun with both Ryuubi and I, we didn’t have to fight for her.

Kanu: Hmm… Interesting idea… however… *sigh* I’m not sure if it matters though I’m not sure if Ryuubi even sees me that way at all. She probably thinks of me as a friend and nothing more. Oh at times like this I wonder if I ever will have a lover.

Hakufu: Oh Kan-Chan, I’m sure someone who is incredibly gorgeous as you can get a date easily.

Kanu: Thank you Hakufu.

Hakufu: My pleasure, though I do know what you mean there Kan-Chan. I’ve been trying to hit on my dear Mou-Chan but despite how cute & sexy I try to be she keeps trying to avoid my attempts at wooing her. She would keep telling me things like “stop fondling me Hakufu” and “watch your hands Hakufu” and “don’t watch me in the bathroom Hakufu”.

Kanu: Oh… really?

Hakufu: Ah yes I really don’t know why my attempts aren’t working but she seems to be closer to Fu-chin though. Don’t get me wrong I can understand why after all I wouldn’t mind being with Fu-chin too.

Kanu: Fu-chin?

Hakufu: Oh I meant Ryofu.

Kanu: Ryofu? Ryofu Housen? Eh Hakufu I… I would not recommend that. That girl Ryofu can be rather… troublesome to put it mildly.

Hakufu: Really? I don’t see why after all Fu-Chin was always friendly to me in fact she used to be really friendly to me.

Kanu: Oh that’s… concerning.

Hakufu: Hmm? How so?

Kanu: Eh… never mind Hakufu let’s just say I have my reasons why.

Hakufu: Well okay then… still, well Kan-Chan you wanted to romance a sweet young lady with a cutesy voice while I tried to woo a certain cool, dark-haired, beautiful lady but not successfully. Maybe you and I can get together and have a little fun sometime.

Kanu: Hmm… that does seem interesting.

(Then they see Ryuubi walking nearby with Hakufu’s Mother Goei with the latter having her hand on the former’s shoulder.)

Goei: Oh Ryuubi you are such a sweetie, you are practically like a young… er ah I mean a sweet & cutesy version of me. Oh I almost wonder if you are my daughter there sweetie.

Ryuubi: Thank you Ms. Sonsaku… though don’t you already have a daughter, Hakufu?

Goei: True but while she is not a bad kid but she can be a bit of a mouthy troublemaker. You on the other hand you are such a sweet, proper & obedient young lady. Oh I’m sure the boys will love to get their hands on you.

Ryuubi: Oh well actually I’ve been too busy reading my books; I’m normally not much into dating.

Goei (fondling Ryuubi’s enormous breasts): Oh sweetie it would be such a waste to not put your absolutely perfect body & bust to use at all. So you haven’t been on a date at all?

Ryuubi: No… well… Well I suppose I did do a little something with Miss Ryofu recently. Does that count?

Goei: Oh I’m sure it does, but don’t feel bad you’re not exactly missing out when it comes to the boys. I’ve been trying to flaunt my incredibly sexy body every chance I get but I never had any luck with any of the men nearby or even with any of the boys at the schools you girls go to. *sigh* I’m starting to see why most of you don’t have any boyfriends despite how most of you have such incredibly perfect bodies.

Ryuubi: Really, that’s odd I don’t see why you would have such a hard time Miss Sonsaku.

Goei: Why thank you sweetie, so lately I’ve been considering spending a bit more time with some of the gals that my daughter Hakufu hangs out with. So I figured maybe you and I can have fun together tonight namely a little Girl’s night out?

Ryuubi: *gasp* That sounds neat, could we have a sleepover together?

Goei: Oh that does sound nice there sweetie, very nice.

Ryuubi (hugs Goei): Thank you Ms. Sonsaku this is going to be so much fun.

Goei: Ah yes it will, oh Ryuubi sweetie you definitely will feel like a real woman after tonight.

Ryuubi: Yay!

(Then as Goei & Ryyubi leave the scene, Hakafu is puzzled but Kanu remains perfectly calm.)

Hakafu: Mom? What are you doing here? And why you getting your hands all over Ryu-Chan… *beat* AH! KAN-CHAN! Now now Kan-chan, settle down please don’t get angry!

Kanu: It’s alright Hakafu, I’m feeling perfectly fine so there is no need to be concerned.

Hakufu: Oh… really?

Kanu: Oh yes of course, why there is a fine possibility that this is perfectly innocent so there is no need to cause a misunderstanding. And… ifs not then there are ways to deal with this little situation, non-violenty of course.

Hakufu: Ah yes… of course.

Kanu: Indeed, however I’m really starting to consider your offer for some “fun”. *as she now intimately embraces Hakufu* So my dear little Haka-chan, you’re going to be my woman tonight.

Hakufu (thinking): Yay

(Then later on that night at Kanu’s bedroom after a rather vigorous and lengthy session of… Yuri action, Hakufu is now in bed with Kanu sensually embracing her body as Kanu’s bedsheet is the only thing that covers them.)

Hakufu: Oh Kan-chan that was wonderful.

Kanu: Indeed it was.

Hakufu: Ah… Oh Kan-chan your body is incredible, for starters… *as she gets on Kanu softly rubbing her breasts* I love how huge they are.

Kanu (as she briefly fondles Hakufu’s breasts): Why thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.

Hakufu: True but I’m practically a little girl compared to someone as womanly as you. Oh Kan-chan you are practically a sexy goddess, thank you for giving me such a good time.

(Hakufu is now lying on Kanu.)

Hakufu: But now it’s time for me to return the favor Kan-chan.

Kanu: Oh what do you have in mind?

Hakufu: You’ll see… *giggle*

(Then Hakufu & Kanu are now in a passionate kiss for a few moments until Hakufu starts necking Kanu then she gets her lips a little lower on Kanu and… and… then the flashback ends, sorry. ;) In which Chuubou is very flustered & shocked while Koukin is barely conscious as he is just standing there dazed with a massive nosebleed.)

Hakufu: Ah Kan-Chan is so wonderful in bed, and she thought I was pretty good too.

Chuubou: I… I see… well Hakufu this is a bit surprising. So… are you and Kanu… dating now?

Hakufu: Well… not quite, while the sex was wonderful of course but it was more to help Kan-chan to feel better as she was feeling really down. But we are now very good friends now, just with some benefits and that is fine with me. Oh I admit when I first became a fighter here I didn’t really think too much about guys and I do like to hang out with other girls. In which I’m starting to like being with the girls more & more nowadays, know what I mean?

Chuubou: Oh… I… I see…

Hakufu (suddenly firm): Now as for you Koukin, go march into your room and think about what you’ve done while your mommies have a nice chat here.

Koukin: Mommies? Wha… what are you talking about?

Hakufu: Are you back talking me young man?

Koukin: *ulp* No ma’am!

Hakufu: Then march!

Koukin (as he runs out of the scene): Yes ma’am!

(Then as Koukin is running back home Chuubou is now back to having a melancholy look on her face as she looks at Koukin.)

Hakufu: Oh Chuubou, what’s wrong? *beat* Oh let me guess, you thought I was being a bit too mean to Koukin huh?

Chuubou: Well… yeah…

Hakufu: *sigh* I get it, yeah I know that Koukin is normally a nice boy and he means well. But I’ve told him that I don’t like him that way but he won’t listen. And when he rejected you just so he could go back to fixating on me I got a little upset. I hope you understand Chuubou. I’m really sorry you saw that.

Chuubou: It’s alright Hakufu I do understand.

Hakufu: Good, though to be honest Chuubou, while Koukin says that he loves me but to be honest I think he is just saying that because he is not very popular with the girls. And well Koukin and I knew each-other since we were kids and I was saving him from bullies at the time. He is probably been clinging on to me ever since.

Chuubou: I see…

Hakufu: Yeah but that is a little problem that Koukin has got to fix himself. But let’s not worry too much about it for now, *has her arm around Chuubou* after all Chuubou we always have each-other.

Chuubou: Oh… I see… say… uh… Hakufu?

Hakufu: Yes?

Chuubou (really flustered): Uh Hakufu you and I aren’t… going to have sex right?

Hakufu: Hmm… No, unless you want to.

Chuubou: Well I… I dunno I mean… well… I suppose you and I could just… cuddle?

Hakufu: Okay cuddling sounds nice, we could go have a sleepover at my place for some cuddling. Though Chuubou, we could ask Kan-chan if we can have a sleepover with her so we could do a lot of cuddling tonight.

Chuubou: Oh… well a sleepover does sound nice….

Hakufu: Yay! I was hoping you’d say that, c’mon Son-chan, let’s go!

THE END


End file.
